This is War
by Five-Princess
Summary: Ricky Sprocket, the showbiz boy: After the government officially announced a war between the world, Ricky and his guy friends will need to go fight for their rights. M for sexuality.


A/N: I know in the first story Vanessa and Wolf were in the same class in high school but I changed mind lol! There is so many couples in this story! WOW! Big thank you to Cloclo125 (Idea) and Demon-Freeze (Reading her fictions only) for helping me! Couple in it: RickyXKitten, WolfXVanessa,BennyXEthel, BonnieXLeonard and for the first time JamalXMorris. Just in case some don't know RS, Ricky and Ethel are brothers/Sisters and Leonard is married to Bonnie. The rest of them informations are at the end of the text to not ruin the punch! Good Reading! :)

WARNING: Sexuality, swears, deaths and homosexuality. Also alot of violence, war and a surprise pregnancy. Old characters and invented facts. Nicky and Rosita are OCs from me and Cloclo125. Go pick a kleenex please! RATED M.

disclaimer: I do not own Ricky S., Kitten K., Wolf W., Vanessa S., Benny N., Ethel S., Bonnie S., Leonard S., Jamal P., Morris M. nor Larry K. I do not own the parents of them either. David Fine owns them. I only own Rosita.  
-

Fire was burning down her. Her beautiful bright face was dying of this light. ''Help me!'' She screams. ''I am coming, young lady!'' Screams back a young hero with his cap and his wonderful powers. He went close to the woman and took her hand from the enormous volcano. Slowly, her hand slept from his due of her stress. The girl felt down the fake lava.''CUT! Kitten, what are you doing?'' Asked the angry director. ''Sorry... I'm stressed.'' The blonde woman replies sad. ''Well try to stop damn it! And Ricky, why do you look so lost in your text! I hate when you don't look up before.'' Wolf completed. ''But you didn't even tell me which scene we do!'' The ginger boy say angry as the director. ''Enough talking, we are over for today.'' The old man finished getting up of his wooden chair. Both actors went to his motor house. but before, the boy went to see his co-star. ''Kitten, you got a minute, please?'' Ricky said. The blonde one turned around herself and look right into his eyes. At the moment they collided their looks, her heart went all fuzzy and slowly as her mistake of before, she was shaking. ''I am sorry for that. It is my fault. I didn't lean my text and Wolf went angry. Don't blame yourself please.'' He said to her, holding her face and kissing her hardly. ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING! People will know about us, dumb.'' She whispers to her secret boyfriend. He held her hand and bring her.

She turns off the lights and closes all the windows. She tries to hide her couple the most as possible. After, she sat down besides him on his couch. ''You're done?'' The boy asked to his partner. She looked at him with a bitchy look. The ginger puts his hands on her curvy hips. She came closer to him and gave back that french kiss he did earlier. ''Stop it... gosh it tickles me.'' She said with a sexy smile as he likes. He pushes her on the couch. She was now laying down. The famous man turns on his radio and puts a CD in it. ''Still remember my favorites song?'' Asked the blonde. ''Let's see...'' He replies. The first song who came out was from her favorite singer, miss Britney Spears. ''My friends say you're so into me. And that you need me desperately. They say you say we're so complete. But I need to hear it straight from you. If you want me to believe it's true. I've been waiting for so long it hurts. I wanna hear you say the words, please.'' The sound of the radio came out and Kitten smiled. ''You remember my favorite song. You're on a good way to do me tonight.'' She said after kissing her man's forehead. ''Don't, don't let me be the last to know. Don't hold back, just let it go. I need to hear you say. You need me all the way. Oh, if you love me so. Don't let me be the last to know.'' Ricky sang so softly that it makes blush his girlfriend. ''Since when you sing like that?''She asked. ''I don't know...'' Ricky said leaving just a small kiss on her nose. Suddenly, the short door was knocked by an annoying stranger. ''Go answer, sweetheart.'' Said the blue-eyed teenager. Ricky gets up of his red couch and went at the door a little upset. ''What. Benny? What are you doing here?'' Asked the actor a little more upset. ''Your mother asked me to bring you Ethel's homework. She was sick today so that is why I'm here. Hey, what are you guys doing?'' The colorblind boy asked to his older friend. ''Not of your business! Now give me this homework.'' Ricky replies stealing the pieces of paper from the dim man. He pushes his friend down the stairs and shut the door as hardly as he opens it. ''Sorry. It was Benny.'' Ricky replies with Kitten losing her sexual reaction.

Ricky went home with his school bag and his sister's homework.''There you go. Benny brings you that from school.'' He said before going in his room sleeping. The rebel took a pencil and starts doing her english work. She took four hours for it, which is not really normal for a 20 pages document. She couldn't put her energy on it. She was too much thinking about Benny. Him who always brings her homework. Him who used to call her every single nights to know if she feels better but he stops due of Ricky's angry side. Ethel never could admit she had a crush on someone ever but she does. Her blue eyes tries to stay open but they couldn't. They wanted so much to go see back that green light in his eyes. Should she call him? Should she disturb him for a dumb reason? She took her cell phone and called her man. He answered. ''Hey, hum... sorry if it's late. I just wanted to hear your voice. Hum... I mean... How is going?'' She said nervous with her voice sickly low. ''I'm great. You just wake-me up but it's okay.'' Benny remarks. ''Oh gosh, I am so sorry. I'll call back tomorrow night.'' She said during Benny screams: ''No! It's okay I said. I miss you.'' but the girl only heard the last sentence of this idiot guy. It left a long silence. Two minutes. ''I love you.'' They said at the same time. It's like if for a few seconds, they were one person. They though they were dreaming. ''Prove it.'' Ethel said with some tears falling down her eyes. Benny starts to stuttering. His lips were about to kiss her but he reminds that it was a call, not real talking. He opens his eyes. It wasn't life. He gets off from his small blankets and went to the kitchen. He took a glass of water and sip it all. He knows that he went to see Ricky for the homework of his sick sister but the rest was a dream. The brown-haired man went back to sleep as sad as a children. He saw on his phone a text message from his cool friend, Jamal. ''How U Going?'' He wrote. Benny answered fast and felt back asleep.

The dark-skinned one was playing video-games with Morris, a blonde boy who looks more interested in this roleplay-game than Jamal himself. ''Why you always pick that character?'' Asked the cooler one. ''Because his powers are well separated. You see, if it's not then he is not a good character. Like that character you took, he has more force than brains. It makes him dumber and less useful.'' The nerd explains. ''Hum... bro, Can I ask you a really personal question? I mean I never asked that to anyone before.'' Jamal demands to his friend with a hard red blush. Morris looks at his eyes and smiled. ''Remind me how you lost weight like that?'' He asked touching the hand of the hipster boy. ''You don't remember? Rosita broke-up with me like Nicky did with you. I went in a depression and I lost weight.'' The blonde teenager said wandering of why his seductive friend asks this wierd question. ''Fuck, I slap my phone on my fingers.'' Jamal said mad. The other dim one paused his game and came to help his friend but by accident, he felt on him. Jamal with pure surprise for his gaming partner kisses him with his soft dark chocolate lips. The brighter one pushes him back. ''What are you doing?'' Asked the hipster. The stronger one sat down and cries. Morris tries to understand his reaction. He got up and turns on his radio to calm his sad friend. ''Everything's okay here?'' Asked Vanessa who is now the adoptive mother of Morris. ''Yes, we just had an accident here. You can go do your stuff now.''Morris answered meanly as unusual. Vanessa took her purse and went outside of the house, leaving the two friends alone with their dilemma.

She walks through the darkest streets of Hollywood. She saw with her beautiful blue eyes a tall white-skinned man. By unluckiest, the man saw her. He came closer and held her hand. ''You forgot something?'' He asked. ''No. I mean yes. I need to go.'' Vanessa said to the stranger. The man held her woman body. The platinum blonde looks right into his dark eyes.  
''Listen, I have a date tonight. It's over between us, Larry.'' Vanessa said removing the arms of the man. He removed his glasses and his hat and the woman saw that it wasn't her ex. ''So you dated Larry Knish?'' Asked the bipolar. ''It's an old story me and him. He's just a selfish idiot. I hope you are not.'' She said with her eyes close, hoping not to see this guy in her mind. Wolf knew she hates thinking. He held her body on his. Her blue eyes starts to cry. He took her back to his house. ''Let's talk. I think you have too much to say since the last time we seen each others.'' He said with his coffee. They were in the kitchen. ''Well, he cheated on me. I forgot her name. He told me he needed some change in his life. We were about to get married. He told me he though I was with you but because I wasn't well I don't got importance anymore.'' She explained during Wolf swallows his drink. ''Don't blame it on yourself. Knish is trying to make me mad for making mad my boss. He is an idiot.'' He completes. Vanessa saw on her friend's cheeks a small red blush. Her hand touched his. He starts feeling strange. He is angry. ''I come back.'' Said the man but Vanessa didn't understand. She held his hand refusing. He took a vase and throws it on the floor. Nobody understood his action. Her knees felt on the floor. He sat down and gave her a hug. The blonde woman just remind he was bipolar. He couldn't control his feelings. Why didn't she let him go? She cries. This situation was so strange and new. Her heart was beating so fast she though she would die. She pulls his arm to his room. Slowly laying down on his bed, she pulls him down. He starts kissing her neck and he wasn't shy to smile at the same time. He was tough. The man removed his turtle-neck and threw it on the floor. She did the same but with her red sexy short dress she wore as perfectly as she is. He makes his move. He hardly strokes her round curves with his manly hands. He never did that in his life. Even if it's true, Wolf still believe she is the prettiest creäture in this planet. No wonder she is single, no one is enough brave to look at that angel side of hers. He climbed on her body and leaved a first kiss, this sign that Vanessa waited to go on. They had a contact. Both looked into each others eyes. She closed hers and bites delicately her lower lip. The director came closer to her left ear and kissed it, bitted it, licked it. He did what he wanted with her. ''I think I felt in love with you.'' She whispers to him with a small smile and her usual blush. He came back to her face and replies: ''Well, I think it's contagious because I love you too.'' with a smile. He went to her sided-A breast. He starts biting her pink laced bra. She was so fucking cute. He tries to removes her last clothes with only his mouth but couldn't. She was laughing. After this funny moment, he collided his lips with hers but in a more clumsy, lazy and wierd way. She wanted more and him too. They kissed again. His tongue finally touches hers who was sweeter and delightfully than his. During his hot coffee smelling breath went into her neck, she starts removing his pants but not to fast to make him die a little like she felt earlier. He came back to her top and looks a last second to his angel before. Wolf starts biting softly the right one and with the other one, he massages it with his sweat hot hand. She wasn't sure why the feeling was so strong. Was it because she was sensitive or because the man of her dreams touches them like magic. Her mouth was speechless for a few minutes but as Wolf was going harder, she starts moaning again and again. A hard red blush went into her face. With his cock harder than ever, he went in her softly, rocking back and front as a swing but this one was more sexual. She got up as the best as she can and went on him. She continued to pump on him as she kisses him roughly. His glasses were all blurred. He couldn't see nothing. Wolf removed them as he hits his orgasm with his blonde girlfriend. She was on fire, screaming his name harder each seconds. He loves it, even if his name sounded wierd to say he loves when she calls him out loud like that. All sweating out, she finally took a breath and got off from his long penis. She was gorgeously adorable. They both felt asleep beside each others.

During this time, at the Sprocket's house, Bonnie was in the pool in the early morning. ''Dad, what's wrong with mommy?'' Asked Leonard's sweet daughter Ethel. ''Mommy is sad. She'll be okay soon.'' Said the father. He went outside. ''Honey, the kids wonder what's wrong. You can at least tell me... right?'' His man asked softly trying to make her feel worried about him. He founded a letter on the table just besides the door. He reads it. When he finished, his beautiful wife was in the front of him. The green-eyed woman cries hardly on his shoulder, wishing finding something better. ''Stay...'' She whispers to him knowing of the content of the letter. He couldn't believe what was in this piece of paper. It makes cry his wife who normally is happy as a sunshine. They both came back in the house after he tries to console Bonnie. The older man went upstairs without his wife. ''Ricky, are you in there? I need to talk to you.'' His dad said knocking on his door stressed. ''Yeah dad, come.'' His ginger son replies normally. He enters and sat down besides him. ''We just had a letter from the government. They need 50 000 soldiers for the army and... we are both chosen. We are leaving tomorrow night.'' The man said. Ricky though it was a joke or something like that. He laughed. His father passed him the letter. He read it out loud. He knew he did a big mistake.


End file.
